


Katherine is the only one who has her shit together

by musicals_musicals



Series: Newsies Stuff [5]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Katherine is dealing with her stupid friends, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Davey and Crutchie start dating, which makes Jack... feel things. He calls Katherine for help because she usually knows what's going on.





	Katherine is the only one who has her shit together

“So wait tell me one more time. What happened?” Kathrine asked over the phone. Jack sighed, he had been laying on his bed talking to Kath on the phone for 20 minutes and he wasn’t any closer to solving his problem.

“Crutchie and Davey started dating” He explained.

“Yes they are disgusting and in love. What’s your point?” She asked clearly focused on something else. “Are you jealous?”

“Yes? Maybe? I don’t know?” Jack had no idea what was going on. It wasn’t that he was mad his best friends were happy and together, it was just something about it felt wrong and he just wanted something to be different.

“Well do you like Crutchie? Or Davey?” Kath asked.

“I think I like both of them? Cause like, I had a crush on Crutchie, but then I met Davey and something?” It made no sense, he had somehow become so screwed he was in love with both his best friends and they were happily dating “When I see them together there is this-this tangled web of emotion, and all I know is I want them both to be happy, but I also want to be with them. I want to cuddle on movie nights. I want to kiss their foreheads when they fall asleep. I’m just confused” He rolled over and threw a pillow against the wall. He couldn’t like two people at once, it wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Have you ever heard the term polyamory?” Kath asked. She had an article for the school paper due in four hours and she needed to get this over with so she could have time to work.

“No”

“Okay great. Go google it and let me finish writing” She hung up and refocused on the paper. She got a few sentences done before her phone rang again. She sighed and answered it. “So?”

“Oh my god” Jack said. If she had to guess he was sitting at his desk with wikipedia on his computer and a stupid look on his face (She was right) “Oh my god”

“You said that already” She rolled her eyes and turned speaker phone on so she could hopefully get something done. “What do you think?”

“But I’m bisexual. Can I be both?” Jack asked. He had never been good with sexualities, it was a miracle he realized he was bisexual.

“Yes, you can be both” She explained “It just means you want to be in a relationship with two people, it doesn’t matter what gender”

“What do I do?” Jack whined. Kath rolled her eyes, she was getting a headache.

“You talk to them!” Katherine said. “And you let me finish my article”

“But-”

“Jack if I don’t finish this I will be in big trouble. Talk to them I swear it will be fine” Kath promised

“Fine. Thanks for the help” When Jack got no answer other than the clicking of keys he hung up the phone. He stared at the ceiling for a second before deciding this was a problem for tomorrow and getting ready for bed.

∞∞∞

Dave and Crutchie were watching a movie in their living room. Or at least that’s what they were doing before they got distracted. Crutchie pulled away from a kiss just far enough so he could speak “Dave can we talk?” He asked hesitantly.

Davey nudged their noses together “Can it wait?”

“No” Crutchie considered waiting especially when Davey’s lips brushed against his cheek and sent a wave of warmth through his body. But if he waited longer he would never be able to ask “I need to tell you now”

“Is something wrong?” Davey asked. He scrambled to the other side of the couch “Did I do something you weren’t okay with? I’m so sorry.” Davey worried. His panic was cut off when Crutchie crawled back over to him and placed his hand on Davey’s shoulder.

“Of course not. You did everything perfectly. I’m so sorry I should have realized you might freak out” Crutchie tried to not make Davey’s anxiety act up, but the stress of what he wanted to tell his boyfriend combined with the thrill of making out on the couch caused him to completely forget “I want to tell you something about me. It isn’t bad, unless you think it is” Crutchie didn’t even realize he was picking at his nails until Davey rubbed his thumb against Crutchie’s palm to get him to stop. Davey looked open and accepting so Crutchie decided to get it over with “I think I’m polyamorous” Davey froze and Crutchie scooted back and Davey snapped out of it enough to grab Crutchie hand as a reassurance “Is that okay?”

“I am too” Dave blurted out “I’ve known for a few months but I didn’t know how to tell you”

“Jack?” Crutchie asked. He had a feeling they were on the same page.

Davey stared at him in shock “Yes”

“We should talk to him” Crutchie pointed out. It couldn’t hurt, maybe he would say no, but at least they would have an answer.

“Yes” Davey was looking slightly less shocked as all the new information finally sunk in “Do you want to go back to what we were doing or….” As an answer Crutchie leaned forward and kissed him. Davey leaned back until Crutchie was practically in his lap. Without breaking the kiss Crutchie adjusted his position slightly so it was more comfortable with his leg. It might have gone farther but Crutchie accidentally fell off the couch and on to the floor. He started laughing and Davey stared at him “What did you do?” He asked “Did you just fall for me?”

“Yes,” Crutchie shrugged and looked around “Well actually I have no idea, I think I’m too tired to make out on a couch”

“Idiot” Davey teased. He reached over and handed him his crutches from where they were leaned against the arm of the couch “You need sleep”

Crutchie nodded “I always need sleep”

“Tomorrow?” Davey asked. Crutchie knew what he was referring to and nodded.

“Tomorrow”

∞∞∞

“We have a question for you” Davey said glancing nervously between Crutchie and Jack.

“I am not officiating your wedding” Jack said. He tried to pass it off as a joke, but in reality the thought made him queasy. He couldn’t decide if having a word for what he was feeling was better than having no idea.

“That’s not it” Crutchie was leaning against Davey on the couch and Jack sitting across from them. “We want you to be a part of our relationship” Crutchie explained

Jack froze “What?”

“We are really happy together,” Davey explained “We really like each other, but we also really like you”

“It might be messy and confusing, but if you would be willing to try…” Crutchie trailed off.

Jack was stunned as he stared between his two best friends. The web of emotion in his chest became a little less tangled “I…uh….That sounds amazing”

Crutchie’s eyes lit up “Really?”

“Yeah”

“Are you sure?” Davey asked

“Yes!” Jack exclaimed “I would love that”

Crutchie reached across the couch and pulled Jack over to sit between him and Davey. He leaned against Jack shoulder and held Davey’s hand, Davey did the same on the other side. Jack felt ecstatic, especially when Crutchie lightly kissed him and leaned over to lightly kiss Davey before laying down across Davey and Jack. Davey giggled quietly “You’re like a cat” Crutchie hummed in agreement and nuzzled closer to his boyfriends. “Also…” He leaned closer careful not to disturb Crutchie and kissed Jack. It felt like fireworks were going off in Jacks chest, everything was turning out better than he could have hoped.

Spot found them 2 hours later when he came in looking for his coat. Crutchie was fast asleep and Jack and Davey were talking quietly.

“What happened here?” Spot asked

Davey and Jack looked between each other “I actually have no idea” Davey admitted

“Something good” Jack suggested

“I think we’re dating now?” Davey guessed

“Congrats” Spot pulled his coat out from under the table “I’m going to tell everyone”

“Rude”

∞∞∞

“I swear to god if I have to explain to one more clueless boy what polyamory is I am going to lock them in a closet and wait for them to come out” Kath exclaimed

“It can’t be that bad” Race guessed handing her the coffee he had been making

“Crutchie, Jack, and Davey have all complained to me about being in love with each other, and they were all completely clueless” Kath explained “I’m am counting down the days until they get their shit together and start dating each other”

“I still don’t believe they will work it out” Race reasoned “Jack is just going to pine forever and die alone”

“I will bet you twenty dollars they will get their shit together and date before the year ends” Kath challenged.

Race rolled his eyes “Deal” He never was one to turn down a bet. They shook on it.

“Race! Kath!” Spot ran through the door and leaned against the counter “You will never believe what just happened!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Katherine so much. Also on tumblr @musicals-musicals.
> 
> Kudos and comments are fun!


End file.
